Chaos Factor
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: The adventure of the Gullwings continue. Spira is in potential danger once again. But this time, Yuna may not be the one to prevent ultimate chaos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Summary: 5 years after Vegnagun, The Gullwings are still searching for spheres. Only now, they have Tidus with them, and two other guys. Zee-Zee Rockhammer the rocker, and Gridion the Half dragon. Tension between the Youth league and New Yevon has caused a massive war to erupt, which nobody is safe from. But behind that, is a force so great, that Yuna must once again, defend Spira.

Chaos Factor Chapter 1: Escape from Black island Prison.

* * *

Rikku was running through the halls of the Black Island Prison. She was carrying they master key to the entire facility. Many guards were chasing her. But she smirked while she ran, and tossed a few smoke bombs. She then managed to stop for a second.

Rikku: Thief Master to Rocky. Come in Rocky.

Rockhammer: Rocky here in the control room. You have the key yet master thief?

Rikku: Like there was any doubt. Where's Gridion's Room?

Rockhammmer: On the top floor. I'm heading up there myself. I've cut out all security. Hopefully, it can stay cut.

Rikku: Got it. I'm heading up.

Rikku then enter a stairway, and smirked. She used a launch-able grappling hook, and it took her up as far as it could reach. She was surprised that it took her to the top floor. She then looked around, and tried to see where Rockhammer was. She eventually found him.

Rockhammer: It's about time Rikku. Let's bust Gridion out of here.

They were at Gridion's cell, and Gridion was mad as hell. He then reached out to grab Rockhammer's throat.

Rockhammer: Whoa. I said I was sorry about a million times already. Hey, at least I still have the sphere from Bevelle.

Gridion: Good. At least you didn't screw that up.

Rikku: Somebody's a few dressspheres short of a garment grid

Gridion: So what.

Rikku then opened up Gridion's cell. Gridion got out.

Guard: There they are!

A few guards charged at the three. Rockhammer pulled out his guitar, and blasted a few back. Rikku then sliced a couple, while Gridion knocked them all out with his powerful martial arts.

Gridion: I'm starting to wonder, why was I tossed in jail in the first place?

Rockhammer: Yeah. You could have easily fought off those lame guards in Bevelle. Anyway...I found some dynamite in the control room, and with a flick of this switch, that back wall right there will be blasted to bits.

Rockhammer then pressed the switch button he was talking about, and the back wall was blown to bits. More guards came. That is when Rikku, Rockhammer, and Gridion ran towards the open wall. They all jumped down. Luckily, The Celsius was there, and they all landed on top of it.

Rikku: Nice hanging with y'all...NOT!

Gridion: Black island Prison. Unlikely. I'm not to impressed. I would have broken out by the end of the week without these guys.

Rockhammer: You'll never be invited to my next show FUDGENOGGENS!

The three of them went into the Celsius, and the Celsius drove off.

Tidus: Welcome back Gridion. Are we going to see that sphere now?

Gridion: I'd like to see it first. Something tells me that whatever is in that sphere is not something that any other Sphere hunter should look at.

Yuna: You sure. I mean...how bad could it be?

Gridion: I just want to watch it first. I have a feeling that this sphere could lead me to my father's whereabouts, or the possibility of something bad happening. It's a personal thing. Anything out of Bevelle is personal for me.

Paine: Just let him do his thing. Besides...what's the rush anyway?

Gridion: thanks Paine. I'll be off to bed.

Gridion then went down to the Cabin Level, and spoke to Barkeep.

Barkeep: Mishter Gridion. Ish there anything I can help yoos with?

Gridion: Naw. I'm just going to bed. But thanks for the concern.

Barkeep: Shleep tight then. Yoos had a rough week, and yoos desherve resht.

Gridion: thanks Barkeep. C ya in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 2: Gridion's journey

* * *

The Gullwings were back on board on the Celsius. Brother wasn't driving the airship. Instead…….Gridion was. While he was driving, he was thinking to himself.

Gridion (thoughts): If only there was some way I could find the Sphere I'm looking for. I don't like having to come up empty handed. But this sphere I managed to acquire, I have a feeling it's something good.

Buddy: There are some sphere activity going on, within the elemental islands. But on the mainland, there should be some other spheres as well.

Yuna: That's good. Tell us where. 

Buddy: One in the Calm lands.

Gridion: Rockhammer, what do you think?

Rockhammer: I don't see why not.

Gridion then turned the Celsius around, and drove to the Calm lands.

Yuna (thoughts): The Calm Lands. This is where I had to fight one of my most powerful aeons. It's turned into a tourist attraction shortly after I defeated Sin. I doubt I can get over that. But this is Gridion's home.

Paine: We need to decide on teams. Who's going?

Gridion: I'll go. It is my home after all.

Rikku: I'll go along myself. If I have to hear another word from brother's mouth……………………. 

Brother then began to cuss in Al Bhed language.

Rockhammer: I should go myself. Who knows? Maybe some music will help us get that sphere quicker.

Gridion: Like you tried to do in Bevelle, except you bailed on me and I got arrested.

Rockhammer: Well Sooooooooory. You know that those scum in Bevelle want to kill me. I thought you could handle it.

Gridion: It's no wonder they want to kill you. You are way to cocky for your own good. 

Rockhammer then playfully raised the middle finger at Gridion, and smiled.

Yuna: Well, that should be it. The rest of us will simply wait.

Rikku, Gridion and Rockhammer then traveled into the more town part of the Calm lands. It was near a cave that lead to a sphere.

Gridion: You guys go on ahead. Don't go too far. I'll be there soon.

Rikku and Rockhammer left. Gridion smiled. He knew Rockhammer had a crush on Rikku. But for Gridion, he needed to visit somebody. When he got to the exact house he wanted to go into, he knocked on its door. A 45 year old woman answered, it, and was surprised, and happy.

Gridion: I'm home mom

Gridion's mom: That's good. Please…………come in

A few minutes later………………

Gridion's mom: So you are now part of the Gullwings. Interesting.

Gridion: Yeah. I have worked hard. I managed to acquire a sphere from Bevelle. 

Gridion then looked at it.

Sphere cut scene: 

?1: We have to hide this new colossus. 

?2: Yes sir. But shouldn't we name this monster. It has the power to bring the end of all Spira. It''s only fitting that it has a name.

?1: You're right. We shall call this thing…………..Chaos. We have managed to rebuild Vegnagun into this newer, more powerful colossus. Chaos will end this war, and both New Yevon, Al Bhed, the Youth League, those not involved, will bow down to me…….Kintaro the slayer!

?2: The world will be yours. 

End Sphere scene:

Gridion: Damn. Never knew about this.

Gridion's mom: I have a bad feeling about this. Just be careful.

Gridion: A chance to shine.

A minute later, Gridion was at one of the com spheres that Shinra the kid had set up. The one in the calm lands, of course.

Gridion: Shinra. I need you to do me this favor. I need you to look up any information about Chaos. It's a colossal monster that was recently built. It was on the Sphere that I found In Bevelle. It's no wonder that this sphere was heavily guarded.

Shinra: I'm on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 3: Truth behind the war

* * *

Gridion ran into the Calm Lands Faythe cave and tried to find where Rikku and Rockhammer were. After a few minutes, he heard the sounds of them making out. He smirked

Gridion (thoughts): It's about time. Looks like my sort-of plan worked.

Gridion: Ah-hem

Rockhammer and Rikku then stopped came out.

Rockhammer: Sorry about that G.

Gridion: don't be. That's half the reason why I didn't join up immediately.

Rikku: Verrrrry sneaky. Well we managed to find this sort of interesting sphere. It had this weird yelowish glow to it, so I'm not to sure if it's good or bad. But we didn't get it yet.

A loud growl was then heard, and a giant dragon emerged.

Gridion: I see

The three then proceeded to fight the dragon. Rikku stole some potions, while Rockhammer used his guitar, to play some loud tunes, that made the dragon scream in agony. During that, it's belly was speared by some Earth.

Rockhammer: I just love my guitar solos.

Gridion then stepped up, by delivering a thunderous kick to the side of the dragon's head. The dragon then used some fire breath, and attacked the three, but they wouldn't give up. Gridion then transformed into a gunner, and began to drill a lot of bullets into the dragon. So much, that it caused the dragon to collapse.

Gridion: To easy. Mission accomplished

Rockhammer: Sinc when did you become such a good marksmen?

Gridion: Tell me you didn't forget my past?

Rockhammer: Oh yeah. My Bad

They grabbed the sphere, and got ready to go back onto the Celsius.

Sphere scene:

: Sir. Your plan has worked. It was ingenious for you to build such a thing. Not to mention the fuel that is requires. Then vengeance and hatred of New Yevon and the Youth League. What's next sir.

Some static was heard on the scene, but the mysterious person was still talking.

: Yes sir. I'll get the elemental islands to start a war of their own. This machine will be great.

End Sphere scene.

Gridion: My sphere also talked about that. Only this one had a name for the colossus machina that they were talking about. Chaos.

Gridion then showed his Sphere, and everyone was shocked.

Yuna: This is not good. Not good at all.

Tidus: are they trying to re-create Sin, or Vegnagun...or SOMETHING!

Gridion: I don't know. I honestly don't know.

Gridion then sighed. He knew what he had to say.

Gridion: Guys. I'm going to have to leave the Gullwings for a little while. I still say that there are some secrets in Bevelle that could help me with my journey.

Paine: You sure? We will miss you.

Brother then jumped up from his seat, and began to swear in AL Bhed.

Yuna: Don't overdo it Brother. You should be careful. You might give yourself a headache one of these days.

Brother then stopped, and sighed.

Brother: I do not approve of decision. You are not to go.

Gridion: Sorry Brother. But Duty calls. I don't like Bevelle, or New Yevon to much myself, but this has to be done now. At least if I search now, then I'll have less to worry about later. A month is all I need.

Brother: Fine. One month. If you are one more day more, you are out of the Gullwings...for good.

Buddy: Low blow man. Do you really thinks that's fair.

Brother then began to say something in Al Bhed. Gridion and the others laughed at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 4: Into the Farscape

* * *

Gridion: I managed to make it this far. You have summoned me here Father. This is your last known whereabouts. Is there any way I can contact you?

Gridion was at the hole in the labyrinth of Bevelle. He was at the farscape hole, which Vegnagun had created.. It glowed brightly. Gridion knew he had to enter. So he jumped down. He landed at the bottom. He looked around in the dark void, to see where he was going to go. But nothing. Then a loud dragon like growl was heard off in the distance. Gridion followed it.

Eventually, he reached his destination. He saw a large field of soul pyreflies. Gridion kneeled down in front of the pyreflies

: It's good to see you at last, Gridion.

Gridion: I know. I've been searching for you for a long time, but found nothing until now...Father.

: I know, my son. But my existence is only in the afterlife now. I was defeated by your comrades, once I was of no further use to this world.

Gridion: WHAT!

: Do not be surprised. It's only in human nature. But believe me, I did start the fight. I was only trying to prevent them from getting to Vegnagun. Sadly, I underestimated Yuna and her friends powers without the aeons.

Gridion: That doesn't make anything acceptable.

: I have learned to forgive them myself. Gridion. Your search for me, has it lead you to see the true you?

Gridion: The true...me? I don't know.

: Some children who don't have mothers or fathers, they search for them. in some cases, they manage to find them in the flesh. Others, it goes deeper. They find the father within themselves. Their true identity, born from a search.

Gridion: wow. I never knew such...emotion could be displayed in a powerful speech.

?. Concentrate my son. And tell me what do you see.

Gridion looked into the pyreflies, and he looked hard. He saw a tougher, more confident version of himself.

: Do you see what you can become?

Gridion: Yes. But how?

: That is for you to find out. I might be a powerful aeon, but I don't know everything.

Suddenly, Gridion felt two very strong jolts in his back, he fell on his knees, and his face was full of agony.

Gridion: Father...what's happening to...me?

: You are growing your wings. It is a sign of you discovering your true self.

Gridion: It is?

: Yes. You are becoming more mature. You have friends, in which you wish to protect. Don't fight the pain this time. Let is flow.

Gridion nodded, while taking off his shirt. He closed his eyes, and felt the most excruciating pain he ever felt. But the pain stopped. His wings had grown. They were mighty.

: I have some bad news. Don't be surprised if there is a hit on you by New Yevon. They were trying to protect the secret of Chaos.

Gridion: Chaos?

: Yes. The great machina that was built from the remains of Vegnagun. You must try to end this war, and create peace amongst everyone. If now, Chaos will be brought to life, and who knows how powerful it will be.

Gridion: Bring peace. Yes. It must be done.

: Never give up hope my son.

Gridion. I wish I could stay longer, but I must be off. I will visit you sometime.

: I look forward to it. But remember, Bevelle isn't the only place, where you can find a Farscape gate. Once you find the others, you can visit me from there. I might be able to be revived, hopefully.

Gridion then left. But he smiled as he used his news wings to fly out of Farscape


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 5: Unfortunate news.

* * *

Gridion flew around for a day, to go to the calm Lands. Something told him something wasn't right with his mom. He had to go see for himself. But when he got there, it was too late.

He stared in horror, as he saw the sight of something he didn't want to see. The local firemen dousing the flames to her house, and paramedics wheeling out his mom. He immediately rushed through the crowds.

Gridion: What happened here?

Paramedic: Sorry sir, but she's dead.

Gridion: WHAT! My mom's dead?

Paramedic. I'm sorry. 

Gridion: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

Gridion forced back a tear, as the paramedic told him. It wasn't the lack of oxygen that killed her. She was gunned down in her own house, before it was set ablaze. Gridion then walked off. He was letting the tears fall freely.

Gridion: why this. I thought that she was protected. Father………….WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HER!

Gridion knew it wouldn't do much justice. He still cried away, to let out some pent up aggression that had been building inside of him. But then, he took out some paper, and began to write. He began to write some rap lyrics, on how he had felt at that moment.

He then noticed that his hand starting to shape itself into a claw. A five fingered dragon claw. He actually smiled.

Gridion: My life. Should I quit being a sphere hunter and pursue my dreams of being a rapper? Well, let me look at the positives. I don't have to endanger my life as much, I could get rich a lot quicker, and the Gullwings don't have to know my secret. Negatives, I have friends who wouldn't care, and Chaos is coming soon. Sphere hunter it is then.

Gridion got up, and looked in the sky.

Gridion: Crimson. I have a feeling it was you. I recognized you from anywhere. You and me always had some beef. But now…………you just want to mess with me, because Kintaro has your back! Kintaro must have ordered you to kill mom, once she knew how much aggression I had against you. Well be lucky you aren't here. I will put a hole In your head next time we meet.

Gridion then went over to the com-sphere, and contacted Shinra.

Shinra: Wow. That was quick Gridion. You done?

Gridion: Yeah. I'm in the calm lands. My mom was killed today. Just warning you, because I will be highly tempermental for a little while.

Shinra: I see. Well I'm sorry to hear that. The others are currently on red island, and there is not much we can do, as they might be finished their mission soon. So……..can you meet us there?

Gridion: No problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 6: Gridion and Rockhammer talk

* * *

Gridion looked at a picture of his mother while on the Celsius. He had managed to arrive on Red island a couple of days after his mom was killed. Already, he managed to stop a war from going on between red and blue islands. Gridion was thinking about his troubled past. Suddenly, Rockhammer came in.

Rockhammer: Still upset man? 

Gridion: Yeah. Just thinking on how much I've tried to do, to help support her over the past few years.

Rockhammer: Yeah. We were both a couple of street hustlers 5 years ago. We hustled, stole, and did just about anything with T&A

Gridion: Those were the good times. Now look at us. Both 20 years old, and parentless. I did manage to find my father.

Rockahmmer: Really. So, how was he?

Gridion: Good.

Rockhammer: Do you have any idea who killed your mom?

Gridion: I'm positive that it was Crimson.

Rockhammer: Your ex-boss?

Gridion: Yeah. I think it's some form of way to get back at me. Plus, you remember those Spheres. Although his face is hidden, I recognized that voice. I'll never forget that it was him who had framed Nolan, and got him life.

Rockahmmer: Nolan. Now there was a good man, and an expert crime leader. You have to be careful. You do have a growing anger towards a lot of things, and I think that Crimson is trying to help Kintaro by having Chaos feed upon your own Vengeance that you have. Not to mention this war that has broken out. The more blood is spilled in this world, the more powerful Chaos becomes. 

Gridion: Rockhammer…………I never knew you be so serious.

Rockhammer: It happens sometimes. Despite your mother being a hustler herself, she never approved of us being hustlers. We are like brothers, for we have known each other since we were 10 or so.  
Gridion: Yeah.

Rockhammer: So tell me, your hands are changing into what I believe they are changing into? 

Gridion: I'm evolving. You know what, we should put on an anti-war show. You do rock, Yuna does pop, and me………….I'll cover the rap.

Rockhammer: It's a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 7: Words of Yojimbo

* * *

The Celsius was flying through the air. It was going so fast. Once again, Gridion was alone. He smiled, as he let the wind whip his hair back.

Gridion (thoughts): Time is running out. I have to find the one sphere that will help us in more ways then just being a sphere. The words that Yojimbo spoke to me before he was killed by Yuna, is what helped me become a sphere hunter.

----FLASHBACK---- 

Yojimbo: Greetings Gridion. I have been expecting you for quite some time now.

Gridion: Been busy sir. Thought it's the kind of life I want to throw away. I don't like being a criminal. 

Yojimbo: At least, not on the degree that you are. Have you ever considered to become a sphere hunter?

Gridion: No, why? 

Yojimbo: 1 year ago, the aeons sacrificed themselves to help high summoner Yuna defeat Sin. From what I've heard, you were beginning to become a summoner when she did this. It would also result in tragedy, as your father lost his life to Sin during that time.

Gridion: And if I see her, she's mine. I'll kill her on the spot.

Yojimbo. You will do no such thing. You are still very much a summoner by nature. And your knowledge of the aeons has become great and vast. Tell me, have you ever heard about the seed of resurrection?

Gridion: No. What is that?

Yojimbo: It's the most powerful sphere in the world. It has to power to revive those from the dead. Its powers are………………incredible. 

Gridion: How incredible?

Yojimbo: Enough to revive anybody that has ever breathed, just so as long as there are pyreflies. It even has the power to revive and control…………even Sin.

Gridion: Powerful to say the least. Can it revive the Aeons?

Yojimbo: Yes. I need you to become a sphere hunter. Look around the world until you find it. It is very important. For you see, if we aeons are to be revived in time, we can help save the world. When you find the Black Sphere, bring it to the faith. 

Gridion: Why not me? Why can't I learn how to use it? 

Yojimbo: You need to become a high summoner first, before you can be taught how to use it.

Gridion: I understand. I'll take my friend, Rockhammer, with me. Together, we will find the Black Sphere.

Yojimbo: Thank you. Your birthright reputation made me seek you out for this job. One last thing.

Gridion: Okay……..

Yojimbo: Never allow anyone to touch that sphere once you have acquired it. For it falling into the wrong hands will cause disaster. Those with evil hearts can use the Black Sphere to revive a control people. Nobody wants Sin to return.

Gridion: You have my word, that nobody, will touch the black sphere.

----END FLASHBACK---- 

The sphere alarm went off.

Brother: Gullwings…….report to bridge. There is a powerful sphere near Black island. I repeat……..REPORT TO BRIDGE.

Gridion smiled. He took off his black leather gloves. His hand then enlarged to its dragon claw. The gloves were magical, to conceal his hands. He then put the gloves back on 

Gridion: I can taste victory now. Soon, my secrets shall be revealed. I don't like this waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 8: Abyss Cave

* * *

B. I. Mayor: Lady Yuna. As much as I don't approve of scum like Gridion from defacing this island anymore, there is a powerful sphere around here. It's not on the island, but in the ocean. It's in a place called the Abyss Cave. Many people have tried to get it, only to die in the process.

Gridion: Don't you dare give me that tongue. I was set up in Bevelle. Are you really going to keep listening to what the messed up people in Bevelle keep saying?

B. I. Mayor: That comment won't change my view on you. I'm a New Yevon loyalist, much like the rest of Black Island.

Yuna: Well we're not. We have no preference. So please, think of us as guests. You should also have respect for Gridion. He once thought of me as his enemy, for something I did.

B.I. Mayor: And that is? 

Gridion: Sacrificing the Aeons, when it wasn't needed. But I quickly got over that. But I'll bet you've looked at the rest of my criminal record. Not pretty, isn't it.

B. I. Mayor: Exactly. But I guess as long as you've come clean, I can forgive you this once. The submarine is all ready to go. You will be monitored there, in case if you die.

A few minutes late, Paine, Yuna, and Gridion had arrived into the abyss cave. Very few lights were hooked up. Since they were in the dark, Gridion took off his shades. He was currently in warrior. He had a 5 foot Katana sword in his hand. Tidus then contacted them.

Tidus: Tidus to Yuna…….you guys alright?

Yuna: We're fine.

Tidus: Be careful. We're receiving a lot of distortion. You're on your own.

The three kept batting fiends, slaying them all. It was mostly Gridion, because of his dragon eyes.

Gridion: Now THIS is the reason I became a sphere hunter. This is AWESOME!

Paine: Weird. You never seem to react like this. Then again, this is the first time we've had to fight in pure darkness in a while.

Gridion: LOOK OUT!

Paine turned around, and slashed a fiend that was about to jump her.

Gridion: It's more then that. I have a feeling that this is the very place that we find the sphere I was looking for.

Yuna: Really?

Gridion: Yes. Only a very valuable sphere would be well guarded like this. I've had a bit of a look at these ruins that are shown here. It shows that the final ability for high summoners was lost long ago, for worldly protection. There are some high summoners that were evil, and could easily use this power to cause something probably worse then Sin.

Yuna: Was it that, which gave Vegnagun it's power?

Gridion smirked. He remembered what had been told about Vegnagun.

Gridion: I'm afraid not. Vegnagun was purely man built. Chaos is worse then Vegnagun, for it can be controlled, and it won't be pretty


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 9: The Lion's Den

* * *

After some careful navigation, the three managed to reach this giant room. It had the sphere they were looking for, but even though the crystal stand glowed, the sphere almost looked invisible.

Yuna: Maybe somebody took it.

Gridion (whisper): SHHHHHHHHHHHH. Quiet. The sphere hasn't been taken yet. This one is a very special kind of sphere. Be on guard. I sense something here.

A very loud roaring sound was heard, as a giant lion made its way to the group.

Paine: Typical.

The three got ready to fight. Gridion, now as a dark knight, charged up for Darkness. The lion charged at Gridion, but he easily dodged it. Yuna kept firing at the lion, and never did stop. Paine then slashed its neck, it began to bleed. It growled before stomping on the ground, creating a small earthquake.

Gridion: DARKNESS!

Gridion hit the lion with the dark attack, doing a great deal of damage. The lion then clawed Gridion. But then, Gridion jumped onto the lion's back.

Gridion: Keep it BUSY!

Yuna and Pain kept attacking. The lion was trying to get Gridion off its back.

Paine: Enjoying the ride!

Gridion: YEAH!

Yuna (while still shooting): Well you could do something USEFUL! 

Gridion: I AM!

Gridion then raised his sword above his head, before twisting it so it was pointing down. He then jammed his sword right through the Lion's neck, and it let out a feral cry of pain. It then collapsed dead, as it began to turn into pyreflies. Gridion reverted back to normal.

Gridion: That was rather easy if you ask me.

Paine: Compared to some of the other fiends we've faced………….for sure.

Yuna: Now we can get what we came for. Although I don't see it.

Gridion then noticed a torch stick on the floor, and picked it up. He lit it. He gave it to Yuna. 

Gridion: I'll get this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor chapter 10: The seed of Resurrection...the Black Sphere

* * *

The three of them had done it. Pain, Yuna, and Gridion defeated the great lion that had been guarding a sphere. The three of them approached the room where the sphere was in, but there was no light. Yuna fixed that, and held up a torch. Gridion gasped when he saw the sphere there, and ran towards it, and picked it up.

Paine: What's the rush?

Gridion: This

He showed them the sphere. It was pure black. Yuna and Paine were very surprised.

Yuna: A black sphere?

Gridion: THE black sphere. Yuna, this is the one thing the both of us have been waiting for.

Yuna: Both of us?

Gridion: I'll explain on the ship.

Later...on the Celsius...

Gridion: The black sphere. A very powerful sphere. It's power is beyond most human grasp. It is the reason why it was well guarded. The one who has this power can do both good and evil to it.

Tidus: Why is that?

Gridion: The black sphere, is also known as the Seed of Resurrection.

Yuna: I don't...get it.

Brother (Al Bhed): Resurrection! GIMMIE!

Brother lunged at it, but Gridion dodged him.

Gridion (Al Bhed): Don't even think about it. I will not allow anyone try to use this power for their own selfish gain.

Brother was surprised.

Brother: Then get rid of it. It's of no use to us.

Gridion: DON'T! It is still very much useful. Even if Yuna doesn't know what this is, or even knows how to use it.

Rikku: Now I'm lost here.

Giridion: Only high summoners can use this. However, I'm not surprised that the legend hasn't been told to Yuna. You see, this was meant as a way to restore all the lives lost in a battle. Namely, against Sin. However, despite the fact that gods created it, it was never used. The fayth feared it's power in the wrong hands, and refused to let it fall into the wrong hands, and sealed it away.

Rockhammer: And your hands aren't wrong?

Gridion: Shut up.

Rockhammer: Whatever man

Gridion: In the wrong hand, the person who has this, can even control the ones resurrected.

Tidus: How far does this sphere's power stretch?

Gridion: I've only heard this from a dead aeon. Apparently, it has the power to revive Sin.

Yuna!!!!!!

Gridion: However, since the high summoners who knew how to use this power were lost, nobody can use it. Except for one powerful being.

Pain: Yuna, right?

Gridion: No. The FAYTH!

Yuna: The Fayth!

Gridion: That is when it's powers are at it's true, for one with such powers and such a noble heart can make many rebirths in a matter of minutes. Even...the aeons

Yuna: The aeons!

Gridion: Yes. With this sphere, The aeons will live again.

Everyone was glad to hear that, that they began to celebrate a bit. Howver before a party could begin...

Paine: You mentioned that it's been something that you've been waiting for. For how long, and why?

Gridion: This is the main reason I became a sphere hunter. And why... I'm an ex summoner.

Yuna: WHAT! I don't remember seeing you with us when all the summoners joined up.

Gridion: I was only a beginner summoner, and advised not to go. There are other reasons, but we need to deliver this to the Fayth. I don't care who goes, just so as long as I go. When I became a sphere hunter a year ago, I was given strict orders by a now dead aeon, to not allow anyone touch this but me.

Rockhammer: Was it Yojimbo?

Gridion: Yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor chapter 11: Beginning of a pilgrimage

* * *

Gridion had certainly changed. With the aeons back, he was highly bound and determined to acquire them all. He was jealous, due to Yuna having all of her aeons back with her. Paine walked up to Him.

Paine: Thinking about something?

Gridion: My life long dream, to be a summoner, is realized. But somehow, I can't explain these things. I feel that there is so much more to do. Namely against chaos. But...I don't think it will be enough.

Paine: Hmmmmm. Maybe there is some sort of aeon that could defeat Chaos, a lot more easily?

Gridion: I'm afraid not. The power of the Final aeon died out 5 years ago. Even still, I wouldn't subject anybody to that cruel fate. To die, only to be revived, as grief itself. Yu Yevon is gone, but who knows if something else is like that.

Rockhammer: Regardless, you still need to do much. I suggest that the gullwings split up for now.

Brother: How could you say that.

Everyone laughed at Brother's anger. They were all on the bridge of the Celsius.

Gridion: Actually like the way you think. I'm not to much of a rapper anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't bring hope to the people. Kintaro and Crimson are only causing a repeat of over 1000 years ago. Barali and Nooj aren't even in control of their respective groups. Kintaro and Crimson are. They are controlling with war. I say it's time that we use our political influence to rebuild Spira once again. All the while, I become a high summoner.

Sudenly, the Fayth kid came in.

Fayth: What you say is true, Gridion. You must learn how to use the Black Sphere. Of, and Yuna, Tidus, I have a bit of a surprise for you two. While reviving the Aeons, I thought about reviving a couple of others.

That was when two figures appeared. They were real. Tidus and Yuna, And Rikku, all Gasped.

Tidus: DAD!

Rikku and Yuna: Auron!

Jecht: Yep. We're back. And let me tell you. It feel so good to be alive.

Fayth: I was talking to the two of them, when I told them about this recent outbreak.

Auron: A chance to be alive again, to make sure that a massive threat doesn't destroy Spira. The both of us jumped at the chance.

Gridion: That's good. But what about mom?

Fayth: She didn't want to be revived. I'm sorry.

Gridion: Forgiven.

Gridion was then introduced to Jecht and Auron. Gridion smirked to himself.

Gridion: Brother. Let me off at the Baaj Temple It's time I collected my aeons.

Fayth: But first, you'll need this.

The Fayth kid handed Gridion the black sphere

Fayth: You must learn how to use it. There might still be one aeon that can easily defeat Chaos. I believe you know what one that is.

They did arrive there. The gullwings stayed for a while. Jecht and Tidus joined, to help with all the underwater stuff. Gridion had no trouble getting the Aeon, Anima.

Gridion: I shall name this one, Alucard.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor chapter 12: Romantic night

* * *

Gridion knew he was on a mission. He had to collect all 8 aeons. The next stop for him, was in Besaid. It was then, that he decided that he would split from the group. Rockhammer offered...in fact, a few of the gullwings offered, but Gridion had to choose carefully.

But before Gridion could choose, They noticed a Ronso was simply waiting on the beach. It was Garik. The Gullwings landed.

Garik: Garik wait long time for you guys. Garik heard about the aeons returning. Hoping to see what it's about.

Garik and Gridion shook hands. The two of them knew each other in the past, as Gridion stayed a little while on MT Gagazet.

Gridion: It's true. Did Elder Khimari send you?

Garik: Correct. But Garik happily accepted the quest. Garik is here, in case if anyone needs help.

Gridion thought about it.

Gridion: Well Gridion is starting up a pilgrimage for collecting all the aeons. Gridion would be very honoured if Garik Ronso would like to become a guardian.

Garik: You have yourself a deal.

Paine: Have you made your choice on who's coming?

Gridion: I have. Most of the Gullwings, minus Rockhammer and Paine, have been Guardians. However, If we are to all put a stop to these wars, we need somebody who can be potentially influencial. Somebody like Rockhammer. Therefore...I can only say that my Guardian of choice, would be Paine.

Rockhammer and Paine walked over. Rockhammer and Gridion shook hands. But Rockhammer whispered something

Rockhammer (whisper): Plan to get laid soon on this pilgrimage? I like the way you think. Just remember...just because you love her, doesn't mean she'll return them. but if I was a girl, I'd be all over you. But that's just me.

The rest of the Gullwings left. Garik, Gridion, and Paine all travelled through the island, until they got to the village. They Introduced Garik to everyone.

Wakka: Where's Yuna?

Gridion: Out to save the world...again. But I'm here for a different reason. I'm starting a pilgrimage.

Wakka was surprised by that.

Wakka: Gridion. I had no idea you were interested.

Gridion: Well, I have some things I need to take care of. I already have Anima. But don't count on me summoning them.

Lulu: A summoner that doesn't summon. How strange. Then again, with you being half dragon, you might know what you're doing.

Gridion: Trust me Lulu, I know what I'm doing.

Only a short hour later, he had Valfour with him. He called his Valfour, Lugia.

Later, Gridion noticed Paine had travelled to the beach, on her own. When Gridion found her, he sat down beside her.

Gridion: Nice night out here.

Paine: It is. Reminds me that I am still alive.

Gridion: One of those days?

Paine: Oh yeah.

Gridion: I know what you're saying. I've was gunned down shortly after Sin. One of Crimson's henchmen did that. Being not entirely human, I managed to heal quickly enough.

Paine: So I've noticed. Both for the healing, and the wounds.

Gridion: Yeah. The wound near my heart. That is what almost killed me. But I believe that the Fayth wouldn't allow me to die. Nor you. You may have already destroyed Vegnagun, but with Yuna, saving the world is like an everyday mission for her. You have to always be prepared for that. And believe me, I have faith in all of my teammates...some more then others.

Paine: Rockhammer?

Gridion: Yeah. To relaxed. Plus...lately he's been drained of energy. Trust me, I know why.

Paine: Rikku?

Gridion: That obvious, eh?

Paine: Oh yeah.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Gridion was about to speak, but Paine spoke first.

Paine: I had my reasons to offer to become your guardian. I think it might be a bit to much to have just one closed up person on the Gullwings. Plus, I want to know more about you. You've caught my interest.

Gridion: Thanks Paine. Truth is, a lot of people find it had to believe what I truly am. I am indeed half human. But I am not a half dragon.

Paine: No?

Gridion: My father is Bahaumut. The Dragon king Aeon.

Paine: That is hard to believe.

Gridion: That's why I don't plan on summoning. The aeons I acquire become one with me. For example...

A snake Harpoon came out of Gridion's right hand, and it lashed out, to retried a rose. The harpoon gave it to Paine.

Paine: Wow. Thanks.

Paine then smiled for a moment, then leaned in to kiss Gridion. Gridion was surprised by this, but happily returned the kiss. After a minute, Paine ended it.

Paine: Sorry. Shouldn't have done that.

Gridion: Don't be. If you hadn't of, I would have.

Paine giggled at that. It was rare from her, so Gridion smiled.

Suddenly, a couple of wolves tried to attack. But Gridion sensed them, and moved himself and Paine.

Gridion: Damn fiends. I don't have the patience for this.

Gridion jumped into the air, and began to charge an attack.

Gridion: Energy Blast

Lugia's ultimate attack hit the two wolves, killing them both. Gridion gracefully landed beside Paine.

Paine: Being serious here. How are we getting to Killika? The next boat doesn't leave for another three days.

Gridion: I have it all covered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 13: An encounter in Kilika

* * *

The surprise that Gridion had was three Nitro powered Ski-doos. With them, the three easily managed to get to kilika. Of course, Kilika was almost a capital for youth league members. Unfortunately, their boss was there. Which meant that Gridion, would probably be getting into a fight. The boss of the Youth league, was now Crimson.

The three got off, as a huge celebration was being held, for the arrival of Crimson. Gridion knew he had to shake things up a bit. He would find out where Crimson would be staying. It would be at the temple. So the three trekked the woods during the night. But Crimson, had sensed them coming. 

Crimson: Gridion. How good it is to see you again.

Gridion: Save it. I'm not interested.

Crimson: I see. Well you always were my favourite person. Tell me, are the rumours true about you. Becoming a summoner and all?

Gridion: Damn right. I only have two, but I'm very powerful. And don't think for one second I don't know what's going on.

Crimson: Whatever do you mean?

Paine: We all know about Chaos.

Crimson: very good. I expected nothing less.

Gridion: Let us through.

Crimson: I'm afraid I can't do that. You know to much. I have to kill you. 

Gridion: You know you can't kill me.

With that, Gridion dove in front of Paine, and caught a bullet in between his fingers.

Crimson: Most impressive.

Garik: Bring it on. Bring all that you have.

Crimson: Very well. If you can get past me, I will leave you to getting Ifrit. I will leave you alone for now.

Gridion: You will call off everything to do with Chaos. If you don't, the next time I see you, You will die. 

Crimson: It's to late now. The war has created enough energy. We just have to manufacture it, so that Chaos can be mobile.

A bunch of heavily armed guards came out. Garik charged up to them, slicing some of their throats. Paine chopped a few away. Gridion smirked, as he reflected bullets away from the guards.

Gridion: PAINE. GARIK. MOVE!

The two warriors did so, and Gridion jumped into the air. He pointed at all the guards, which the remaining had formed a single line of 20 men.

Gridion: Energy RAY!

He fired off a single beam, which overkilled all the guards. He then landed.

Garik: Let's go.

The three of them proceeded through the temple. Gridion acquired Ifrit, but called it Kratos.

Paine: Gridion. We have an emergency here. The lights are all out.

Gridion: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…………………….. Let me think. I got it.

He snapped his fingers, and he created a large enough fireball, for the three of them to see their way through the temple.

Garik: We aren't welcome here. Garik says we leave tonight.

Gridion: I'm with you Garik. But what about Paine?

Paine: I'm tired, but I'll live. Say, when did you get those horns.

Paine then used her sword, so it could be like a mirror to Gridion. He noticed them. They were Kratos''s horns.

Gridion: Side effect. I have to have these for a couple of days. Then, my strength will increase a lot. I'm looking forward to that part.

Paine (thoughts): Me Too.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 14: Blitz time

* * *

The thee quickly went to Luca. They didn't want to cause anymore trouble, but they knew it was quite possible. Gridion managed to break off his horns. They met up with the Aurochs there

Wakka: Hey Gridion.

Gridion: S'up Wakka.

Wakka: Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to chill with the team before we play.

Paine: Got nothing else to do here.

The two looked over at Garik. He didn't seem to mind at all.

So Gridion, Paine, and Garik were hanging out with the Aurochs. Gridion told them about their run in with Crimson.

Paine: And that is why we advise you guys to quit the Youth League.

Wakka: Well…….it's kinda complicated, ya?

Gridion: Let me guess. He said that there would be consequences for those who quit?

Wakka: Around the same thing. Namely, something I can't afford. What, with me being a father and all, ya?

Gridion: I understand. But you leave Crimson to me. He used to be my old boss. I bailed on him. I paid in blood, but not death. I was shot 6 times. But I can't die just from shots. Even if it's right above my heart. And I'm stronger now more then ever.

Later, The Aurochs were having a blitzball match against the Gullwings. Wakka scored an amazing goal at halftime, but had been injured by Rockhammer. It was an accident. It was tied 2 all.

Wakka: Sorry guys, but I can't do much. My shoulder is badly damaged.

The Aurochs began to complain, due to their best player being sidelined. Botta, the goalie, was also injured. He had been cut on the forehead, and lost a great amount of blood. Which is why it was taking longer then usual to start up. The blood needed to be drained from the water.

Garik: Grrrrrrrr. This argument is making Garik mad.

Paine: You know, there is a way to solve this. Play for them.

Gridion: huh?

Paine: Simple. The Aurochs were nice to invite us, to chill with them. Now we can show gratitude. It's a simple solution.

Gridion: I don't know. We are up against our own team, plus, did you see how Rockhammer injured Wakka. Those guys are brutal.

Garik: Garik likes idea. Garik will be goalie.

Gridion smirked.

Gridion: Then again, who says a summoner can't have fun.

Gridion and Garik were soon ready. They were going to help the Aurochs win.

Paine: Wait.

Paine gave Gridion a quick kiss. The Aurochs did a bunch of whistling noise, before they were in the line of a stone cold stare, by Gridion.

So the second half begun. The rest of the gullwings were surprised when Garik and Gridion replaced Botta and Wakka. No goal was scored at all.

During the last minute, Gridion smirked. Rockhammer had the ball, and passed it to Tidus. But Gridion intervened. He used his harpoon snake chain to grab the ball. He swam near the goal, when the rest of the gullwings decided to block him.

Gridion: You guys have no chance.

Yuna lunged first, then Rikku. Gridion dodged Yuna, and threw Rikku into Yuna. Tidus and Rockhammer then tried to get Gridion. But Gridion punched them both, to knock them out. Jecht was in goal that time. Gridion smiled. The blitzball began to glow. A vortex formed around the ball.

Gridion: VORTEX SHOT! 

Gridion threw the ball, which created a powerful Vortex with it. Jecht tried to save the ball, but the vortex knocked him back. Gridion scored. At that point, it was game over.

After the game……..

Tidus: Yeash……..never want to be on that end again.

Jecht: Grow up and be a-

Gridion: I wouldn't talk old man. Tidus is as tough as they come. So is Rocky. My strength, since the last time you guys saw me, has doubled. 

Auron: And what was with that harpoon?

Gridion: I got that from Anima. As you might guess, I'm not your normal summoner. I know how to graft an aeon's abilities as to part of me. That was one of Anima's chains. I can also float for a few minutes, due to Valfour. And I also have Ifrit with me, which is what double my strength. Next time, you guys will stand no chance against the perfect being.

Rockhammer: You think your perfect, but you aren't. You're only doing something to those aeons that you swore never to do. You stole. Stole their abilities. You're nothing more, then a hustler. You steal, and take.

Gridion had heard enough from Rockhammer.

Gridion: GET OVER HERE!

He launched his harpoon, and it went through Rockhammer's chest. He was pulled in, before he was punched out, and into a wall. Gridion then began to chant something, which healed the hole in Rockhammer's chest.

Gridion: I'm sorry, but My temper has been flaring lately.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 15: Of Speed demons, and an Ancient Prophecy

* * *

After thw gullwings split again, Gridion, Garik, and Paine rode to the show of Djose. However, just a minute before Paine got off her Ski-doo, the nitro engine knocked out. She tried to start it up, but to no avail. Gridion then went back to get her.

Gridion: Damn. My favourite Ski-doo, has broken down. Oh well. Paine, I'll get you and it back safely.

Paine went onto Gridion's Ski-doo, while Gridion attached a harpoon to it, to bring it back. Gippal, the machina faction leader, was on shore.

Gippal: Good to see you guys are safe.

He hugged Gridion. Paine didn't understand that. Garik simply smirked.

Gippal: Talk to me Grid. How's my nephew doing?

Paine: Nephew?

Gridion: Yeah. I guess you guys were bound to find out. I'm half Al Bhed.

Gridion then removed his contacts. One of his eyes was actually pure red, and had some dragon scales around it. The other eye, was an green Al Bhed eye.

Gippal: Much better. Though there are more scales around your eye. Further in evolution?

Gridion: Yeah. We have a problem. One of the Ski'doos I own. The nitro engine just died.

Gippal: Which one?

Gridion: The one we built.

Gippal: Damn. Well I'm assuming you've started your pilgrimage, which is why you're here. Don't worry. I'll fix it up no problem. Don't want it to lose it's speed now, do ya?

Gridion: Nope.

Gippal: Before you get Mithos, I have done some research in this temple. I found some interesting things on the black sphere.

Gippal led them to the temple. In his own private office built in the temple, one floor below the fayth. Gridion read some notes. It was translated.

Gridion: I know most of this stuff. But there is an interesting little fact i didn't know. It's a piece of a puzzle, that will ring back the one who created Spira. Yu Yevon had it, but he didn't become the god. So that's why he created Sin.

Gippal: Yep. Well, Who knows. You might be the god it's talking about. Thought I shouldn't-

Garik: It's okay. Gridion told us about his true heritage.

Gippal: Oh. Well, you have survived many things which could kill a normal person.

Gridion: I don't know. Oh well. I've held it in my hands before, but nothing happened.

Gippal: Probably because you don't know how to use it.

Gridion read a few more pages.

Gridion: Mind if I keep a copy of this.

Gippal: Please. It's yours. Now go and get the aeon.

Garik then stood up.

Garik: Gippal...sir. Garik has a question.

Gippal: Okay. Ask.

Garik: Would it be to much if Gippal taught Garik how to fly an airship?

Gippal: Hmmmm. Very good question. Well I have a simulator just for such an occasion.

Gippal and Garik left.

Paine: Hmmmm. Didn't see that one coming

Gridion: I know. I'll be back.

5 minutes later... Paine saw the door open. Next thing she knew, Gridion was right in front of her. His hair was a bit shaggy. Also, the colour of it was now white, and not black.

Paine: Wow. You look...different.

Gridion: Yeah. I'm not stronger, but much faster. Unfortunately...you may just have to deal with a Rikku for a couple of days.

Paine: Great. Just what we needed.

Gridion: Hey hey, don't be such a meanie.

Paine (thoughts): Oh crap. I'm never going to relax now.

Gridion: Sorrrrry. I know you don't like the hyper types. But It will last only a couple of days, or before I'm out of gas. Really, it will.

Paine: Then run out of gas.

Gridion just stepped back a bit. Later...

Gippal: Sorry, but it will take a few days to repair it.

Gridion. That's okay. The north moonflow isn't to far from here. Paine and Garik got on theirs.

Paine: You coming?

Gridion: Yeah. See Uncle Gippal.

Gippal: Later kid.

Gridion ran out a bit, then back. He was testing a theory. He was so fast now, that he could run on water.

Garik: Garik is amazed by that.

Gridion: Let's go.

The three of them took off to the north Moonflow. It only took about a couple of hours. The two ski-doos were now in rental space.

Gridion: I sense something in Guadosalam. I'm going on ahead. And if I see any Guados killed without my permission, I'll kick your assk Garik.

Garik: Garik would like to see you-

Gridion answered with a quick, but very powerful kick to Garik's gut.

Garik: Under...stood.

Paine: We'll be fine. We'll meet you in the thunder plains.

Gridion: Ooooooo. I wanted you guys to come with. But it is probably for the best. But first. One kiss.

Paine: Okay

The two quickly kissed, before Gridion sped off.

Garik: Good...idea.

Garik got up. He regained his composure.

Garik: Gridion has grown very strong. Perhaps strongest being ever seen. Stronger then high summoner Yuna.

Paine: It's possible. But Yuna is still very strong.

Garik: Good thing to. Garik says we need all the power we can get. Chaos will be very tough.

Paine: Indeed. I wonder if we can revive Sin, as an aeon.

Garik: Garik wouldn't even think about is. Sin is evil. Sin deserves to remain dead. Sin is far worse then any guado.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 16: Resurrection from the Farplane

* * *

Gridion knew he had made a wise choice to make sure that Garik would stay out of Guadosalam. He knew a deep seated hatred was not easy to let go of. He was at the entrance of the Farplane Gridion felt a presence behind him. Gridion knew, that it was Nooj.

Nooj: Didn't expect to see you here.

Gridion: Things happen my friends.

Gridion turned around, and the two shook hands.

Gridion: I look at both the youth league, and New Yevon, both with equal disgust. Not because of their ideals, but because of this meaningless war. Except, is it really a war? I know for a fact, that it isn't.

Nooj: Hmmmmmm?

Gridion: Simple. Both Kintaro and Crimson control this war. They pretend to be enemies, when in fact, this war serves them a greater purpose.

Nooj: Well, Crimson being a man that he is...forcing me to give up my leader role, so that LeBlanc can live...I'm not to surprised. But tell me. Is it true that you found a sphere that can revive people?

Gridion: Word does spread fast amongst Sphere hunters. It's true. I have it with me.

Gridion pulled out the sohere. But due to some of his hyperness, he did fumble around a bit. Nooj was amazed.

Nooj: Impressive.

Gridion: The aeons have been brought back to life. For now, I've abandoned my role as a sphere hunter, and I am now a summoner. Paine is one of my two guardians.

Nooj: Good. At least she's doing well. You made a good choice for a guardian.

Gridion: Sometimes, I doubt that. She can be a bit distracting.

Nooj: i find that hard to believe.

Gridion: Not her personality. Her looks.

Nooj: Point taken.

Gridion: My other guardian is a vengeful Ronso. So Paine and him are heading to the thunder plains, meeting me there.

Nooj: You seem different then the last time I saw you. Stronger, and lighter in the heart.

Gridion: I'm unique. Instead of being a normal summoner, my abilities enhance with the aeons. Their powers are engrafted to my body.

Nooj: Side effect of being half aeon. Good to know.

Gridion: Don't expect this side to last long. Since i absorbed Ixion, I've been really hyper. But it's wearing off. I have to go.

Gridion went into the farplane. He was wanting to see his mother, Sheila. She appeared.

Gridion: Good to see you again mom.

Sheila: Likewise. Take off the armor.

Gridion obliged. This was his mother he was talking to. Clearly, he was transforming. His hand, now exposed, were dragon claws. He was transforming more into a new Bahaumut everyday.

Sheila: The aeons are back. I can feel your power.

Gridion: I want to revive you mom.

Sheila: My time on Spira ended. I was meant to give birth to yo. Unless if you can find a way that I can be an aeon, then I don't wish to return.

The fayth kid the appeared

Fayth: there is a way. The people might panic when seeing this powerful aeon, but it's worth it.

Sheila: Really?

Fayth: Yes. Gridion. You know what to do. Do it when the time is right.

The Fayth kid began to transform Sheila. She was becoming a dead aeon. Gridion began to pray, and the two merged. The aeon then was given to Gridion, as his mother. But the form was there.

Gridion: Thank you. With this aeon, chaos will fall.

Fayth: I should hope so. Only you can use it. Only you...can control Sin.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 17: Watery blues

* * *

After Sheila became Sin, she appeared in her human form. She then opened up a portal.

Sheila: Your next aeon will without a doubt, be Shiva. Unfortunately, we all know that Shiva's temple is at the bottom of Lake Macalania. This portal leads to the Farplane Abyss, where Shiva should be residing.

Gridion gladly stepped through the portal. He was further into the farplane. But there was no way to reach the ice platform.

Gridion: Mom. Sin is very powerful. I have to driven to my limits before I can summon you.

Sheila: That's okay, my son.

Gridion shot out his harpoon, and it hit a rock floating in the abyss. He swung down to the platform. The statue of Shiva was there. Gridion then did the prayer of the Fayth, and Shiva appeared.

Shiva: The chosen one, has at last, come.

Gridion: Huh?

Shiva: The son of an aeon. The only one who holds the Black sphere.

Gridion smirked, as the black sphere was now grafted to his right hand.

Shiva: You understand now. Please, speak your name.

Gridion: I am Gridion. Son of Bahaumut. I am the half human, half aeon. Your services are needed, to help the world extinguish a greater evil then Sin.

Shiva: So I've heard, chosen one. Tell me, are the rumour true? Is Sin back, as an aeon, we can trust?

Gridion: News does spread around fast, lady Shiva. Only I can use Sin. And when people realize that sin is a helpful aeon, they will accept it.

Shiva: I should hope so. Other summoners wish to have my powers. I know about your ability to use the powers of the aeons, as part of yourself. I need you to help bring the temple up. Your speed and strength will be increased, plus the ability to no longer feel the pain fo cold water, and the ability to freely breath. But I warn you, you hair will grow quite long.

Gridion: Good. It doesn't matter if it's a bit longer then it is now.

Shiva then became one with Gridion. Gridion noticed that he was now underneath the water, near the temple. He sighed, thinking of something.

Gridion: I summon...Shiva.

Shiva then appeared She was a bit confused.

Shiva: Yes, my master?

Gridion: There is one possible way, but I need to be in overdrive. Can you...fight me?

Shiva understood, and then rushed up to Gridion. Gridion didn't fight back. He kept absorbing the hits, as he was not currently doing anything. He then felt a sudden rage. He knew he was in overdrive.

Gridion: Stop. I'm ready. Time for my Grand summoning...I Summon...SIN!

Sin appeared, after a brief vortex. It was underneath the ground, and it rose the entire temple to the top. Shiva then began to freeze the lake.

Sin: We should...get out of here

Sin vanished, and Gridion got up. He helped Shiva freeze the rest of the lake. That's when his cell phone went off. It was Paine. He answered it

Paine: Gridion. We are in the Macalania forest. You took way to long I swear, you must have been out for a couple of days. We are near the agency, and we could have sworn we just saw Sin bring up the temple.

Gridion: Correct. Sin is now my personal aeon. So there is no need to fear it. Iwe helped bring the temple back up. But under no circumstances, are you to tell anybody about this.

Paine: Understood.

Gridion then began to run. He could freely run and skate of the ice now, as it was an ability gain. He ran as fast as he could to Garik and Paine.

Gridion: Good thing I'm calmed down now. But now I feel like doing more extreme things.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 18: Run in with destiny

* * *

Two days past since Gridion got Shiva. Gridion had woken up in his own bed. It was great to be home. During the night, he went to Yojimbo, and updated him on everything Yojimbo was so proud, that he gave Gridion all of his abilities. Namely, his two swords, and his daggers. Not to mention Gridion was taller now, by about one inch. When he woke up, He noticed Garik was growling.

Gridion: Garik, what's wrong?

Garik looked into Gridion's eyes. Gridion could tell that he was hurting, plus full of rage. Paine then walked in.

Paine: He saw the two assholes we've been after, plus a blue haired freak.

Garik: Se..y...m...

Gridion looked at Paine with confusion.

Paine: He did kinda look like Seymour.

That was when Garik let out a feral roar,

Garik: It was HIM! The Guado that killed many RONSO!

Gridion: Damn. I thought he was dead. And he's working with Kintaro and Crimson. Well somebody is going to die today.

Gridion then whispered something into Paine's ear. She agreed.

Gridion: Garik. Paine and I will take care of Seymour. I want you to go somewhere safe.

Paine: We got a call earlier from Rikku. Cid had requested one of us come to the desert. Garik should go.

Garik: Yes. It would be a wise choice. Garik doesn't know if he can contain his rage.

The three departed the house. Gridion carried Pain to where they saw the three.

Seymour: We were expecting you two.

Crimson: You die today Gridion. Just like I did with your mother.

Kintaro: did you really think you could interfere with our plans?

Gridion: I did. And the first death today, will be for a friend. DEATH SENTANCE!

Gridion formed a scythe, and rushed up to Crimson. But before he could strike down Crimson, he moved to Seymour, killing him instantly. But Crimson and Kintaro open fired on gridion. Paine was shocked.

Paine: GRIDION!

Gridion was falling backwards. He fell off a cliff. The two then focussed their attention on Paine. She was afraid. But she kept her guard up. Suddenly, a giant light appeared, and a huge, metallica like dragon, appeared. It was as big as Sin. It roared, shaking up the entire world.

Kintaro: What in Spira's name, is that thing?

The dragon then climbed up, and growled. It noticed the Celsius. It noticed The Gullwings on the deck.

With the Gullwings...

Yuna: We have to destroy that fiend.

That was when Bahaumut suddenly came out, and talked to the dragon. It then came back.

Bahaumut: No need. This dragon is with us. Trust me.

Yuna: If you say so.

Back on the ground...

Paine was captured by a few guards. She winked at the dragon, and it winked back. The dragon then raised one of it's claws, and smashed Crimson. The only thing left of Crimson, was blood. The dragon licked the blood from his claw, before deforming. Kintaro escaped.

On the Deck...

Bahaumut: No. I have to go.

Bahaumut left. The gullwings went inside, and flew down to the spot. They saw Bahaumu there, holding Gridion close to him. Gridion was all bleeding. He wasn't even breathing. Yuna approached Bahaumut.

Yuna: What's wrong?

Bahaumut: Gridion. My son...

Yuna: SON?

Bahaumut: Yes. He reached his ultimate form, but we must have been so badly damaged, that he...passed on.

Rockhammer: NO!

Ockhammer then ran up. He saw his fallen friend. He couldn't help but collapse to his knees.

Rockhammer: Gridion...

Tidus placed a hand on Rockhammer's shoulder. Bahaumut screamed. He then blasted some ground up, and placed his son in there. He then buried some dirt on top of there. The dragon did the prayer of the Fayth.

Jecht: Gridion, was your son?

Bahaumut: Jecht, I can take a human form. I did that for a while. But now, we are on our own. We have to do everything we can to kill Chaos. I want Kintaro's head. And don't even think about trying to stop me.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 19: Execution rescue

* * *

One week had passed since Gridion died. They did mourn for him, but they had bigger things to do. They discovered that Paine was being executed, so they rushed there, but not before going to the Sanuba desert, to drop Garik off.

Rikku: Okay. We need to get in there, ans shake-shake ourselves some mayhem.

Aurorn: what?

Yuna: It's just Rikku talking. You get used to it.

Rockhammer: Can't we get this shit done and over with. I've got a concert in Luca in two days.

Rikku You didn't just say that.

Jecht: What a jackass.

Tidus then looked at Rockhammer coldly.

Tidus: Paine is about to be executed, and your best friend passed away a week ago, and all you can think about is the fricken concert?

Rockhammer: Exactly. I need many adrenaline rushes before I can get over my friend being dead. As for Paine...well I don't want her to die. But the soon...dammit man. F-U.

Tidus: Asswipe.

Rockhammer just simply ignored it.

Brother: What if we shot a missile. Away from the execution site. That should divide their attention. Then, we go in, and rescue our gothic friend.

Rikku: That might just work. You decided to use your head, for once.

Everyone cowered in fear. They knew, something big was going to happen.

So Brother fired off a missile, towards the temple area. It was meant to damage the streets. The guards all went there, as well as Kintaro.

But two beings still remained. Believe it or not, it was Crimson and Seymour. They had Paine tied up to an electric chair.

The Celsius then fired off some grappling hooks, and they all went into Bevelle.

Crimson: Damn. This thing is being broadcasted. We don't need the damn Gullwings to interfere with our plans.

Yuna: Hand over our friend. She did nothing wrong.

Seymour: Ah, Yuna. Beautiful as ever. Paine was merely helping a traitor to both sides. You see, she helped a summoner, who only sought out power.

Yuna: Shut up. We know you are full of lies. These people should have known by now, that you once tried to become Sin.

Seymour: Oh Crap.

Crimson: Enough. With just a flip of this switch, she dies.

Crimson flipped the switch, but nothing happened. The lights went out, before a strange fog came from a small distance. Then, a black clad being came out, riding a motorcycle.

Seymour: And you are?

Paine: Gridion!

Everyone was shocked. Then, massive Dragon wings sprouted.

Gridion: Did you really think I was dead? I sorted the matter out with my father. Now, he realised I had to fake death. It is important. STOP!

Gridion cast stop on both Crimson and Seymour. He then took the Mic.

Gridion: People of Spira. The Youth league and New Yevon are being controlled by dictators, who wish to bring this war. They started it. They wanted to use the hatred between the two armies, to create fuel for a being far worse then Sin. Oh, and if you See Sin again, don't panic. Sin is my personal Aeon.

Paine: you tell them.

Gridion then looked over at Paine, and the straps came off. Gridion then took off his cloak, and hat. His face was more dragon then before.

Everyone in Spira then saw the clips from the chaos spheres.

Gridion: Crimson. I have once again proven to you, that I can't be defeated by. You. You thought I was dead, when I shrunk back down to normal. But all I did, was activate the final part of my evolution. I am now immortal. But let's see hoe you like the taste of being almost defeated. ZAMATO!

Gridion then withdrew the most powerful Yojimbo sword, and sliced both Seymour and Crimson. He then shot them both.

Seymour: Is this the end? A summoner more powerful then Yuna, I thought it wasn't possible.

Gridion: Don't make me laugh. I am god now. And DON' T EVER LAVE YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY WOMAN, EVER AGAIN!

Gridion then walked up to Paine, and the two passionately kissed for a minute. Everyone was surprised. After the kiss.

Rockhammer: yo man. You got yourself a girl. Good work. You are alive as well.

Gridion: It's not possible to kill god.

Rockhammer: You're still my friend. On that note, can you possibly play drums at an upcoming concert?

Gridion: Gladly


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 20: Truth to everybody

* * *

A few days would pass since Gridion rescued Paine. He was actually human now. Well, he looked human. Partly because he discovered, as long as the black sphere is attached to his hand, he can freely control his overdrives and transformations.

They were all on board the Celsius. Bahaumt was even present, as He was summoned by Gridion, and so was Sheila.

Gridion: It's very much true. I am not a half dragon. My father, is the dragon king aeon, that you see before you.

Gridion smiled as he noticed that Sheila was leaning up against Bahaumut for support.

Auron: I've never heard of a half aeon. But I can see why you are very powerful, not to mention having that special ability.

Rockhammer: Yeah. It's been a loooooooong time since G-man looked 100 human. Minus some changes, like his height, muscle, and hair. I'm proud of that guy.

Gridion: Thank you Rocky.

Bahaumut: But what about Chaos. That is our #1 priority. Now that all of Spira has been warned, the war has stopped, and both Baralai and Nooj have retaken their respectful places as the leaders of the two nations. The elemental islands have stopped participating in that war. The war is over, and now, we have to clean up. Just in time to, or somebody else could have made another actual Sin.

Gridion: Dad. We have Sin on our side. No matter what, another Sin couldn't beat us. We'd defeat that Sin, and rock and roll our way through Chaos. I'm telling you, we have nothing to worry about. Except possible assassination attempts on the leaders, to stir up more trouble, but I doubt that will really happen. I mean, they said they would be prepared for anything.

Jecht: Good to know.

Yuna: But first, how are we supposed to find where Chaos is?

Tidus: That is very tricky.

Rikku: Why don't we just ask around. There might be some people who were against Chaos in the first place, knowing of it before hand. I mean, it had to be built.

Paine: That does make sense. But I'm sure that we still have to do a couple of things.

Gridion: Of course. I still have one aeon left. Well, 3, if you want to be technical. The Magus sisters I just hope I don't become short, or fat.

Everyone laughed at that joke. Gridion looked out a nearby window.

Gridion: The main reason why Garik was called into Sanuba Desert, was due to the fact he had an interest in flying an airship. Cid called him up and Garik is learning. Quite frankly, I hope it's a grand airship, so it's nice and roomy. Celsius is good, but I want to ride one that's like a hotel in the air.

Brother smirked at that.

Brother (speaking in Al Bhed): _Gridion. Do you mind showing us what your true form is?_

Not everybody understood that. Gridion smirked. Well, after taking his trench coat off, his skin began to transform into black, dark red, dark blue, and metal scales. His head didn't form into a dragon, but gained the scaley skin. He walked up to the elevator. Everyone saw him jump off the deck, and glow quickly, before he transformed into his ultimate form. He was flying alongside the Celsius.

Gridion then noticed Bahaumut was flying beside him. Gridion could tell that his father was proud of him. But due to the fact that Bahaumut was small compared to Gridion, they had to thought talk

Bahaumut Brother was also wondering if he could offer you a blitzball contract, as long as you like, reasonable price 

Gridion Of course. Spira needs to keep it's hopes up if we are going to defeat chaos. I for one, don't plan on disappointing 

Bahaumut Good. And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you grow up, but it's hard being an aeon. Why do you think that no half aeons existed before. It wasn't possible for the time 

Gridion Dad. Don't apologize. Your duty as an aeon was very important for this world's survival. Don't ever doubt that. Crimson and Seymour are still alive. They refuse to be sent. But soon, I'll send all three of them...to Hell 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor chapter 21: God of creation prophecy

* * *

They were now at the Reniem temple. There Gridion was, looking at the doors to the Fayth chamber.

Gridion: This one is sealed by magical powers. How the hell are we supposed to open it.

Yuna: We did have the Flower Sceptre, and Blossom Crown. But I don't know what happened.

Rikku then slowly backed away. Paine noticed this.

Paine: And what about you, Rikku.

Rikku: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Rockhammer: Don't tell me. Ya sold them.

Rikku smiled sweetly. But in fact, she was trying to get out of there. Auron stepped in front of her, before she could leave.

Rikku: I'm sorry. I needed the money. I was desperate.

Everyone sighed at the Al Bhed girl. But Gridion was determined.

Gridion: I certainly won't stop me from getting the last aeon.

Gridion's hands turned into his dragon claws. He then clawed the barrier. He kept slashing it. He smiled sadistically, as he knew the barrier was weakening. He punched it, and it broke. But there was another barrier there.

Jecht: This is going to take a while. Tidus, Yuna. Want to play some Blitzball.

Tidus: You know my answer to that.

Yuna: Definitely.

The three practiced playing blitzball, while the others waited for Gridion. He then lunged one claw, then another. He then tried to push the barrier away, as if it was a hard to open door. But this barrier was strong.

Gridion: Oh hells...no

He growled, further transforming. He then rolled his eyes, and a great deal of magica energy surged through him, busting the final barrier. He then collapsed.

Gridion: That, was good. I can break barriers. I felt like some powerful dispel surging through me.

Rockhammer: Well don't waste time, get the aeon.

Gridion: Right.

Gridion entered into the temple chamber. He prayed there. It was then, that the magus sisters appeared. The door closed.

Cindy: good work half aeon.

Mindy: Heyyyyyyyyy. Don't be so mean.

Cindy: Well Sorrrrrrrry.

Suzy: Both of you. Show some respect. This is the son of the dragon king. The chosen of prphecy.

Cindy: Right. He was the one who was supposed to defeat Sin.

Gridion: huh?

Mindy: It's really quite simple. A cutie like you should have no problem understanding this.

Suzy: You're half aeon. Simple as that. You knew that you were very strong, and that you could easily achieve a vast amount of power. Far surpassing any Final aon.

Gridion: But why was I not told of this before?

Cindy: The other aeons are scared, or lazy.

Cindy: I have to like, totally agree.

Gridion was getting a headache.

Suzy: Enough you two. Our chosen guest doesn't want to hear us bickering.

Cindy and Mindy: Yes Boss

Suzy: You'll have to pardon my sisters. Anyways. With being a half aeon, you are unique. You were supposed to gain all the abilities and attributes of all the aeons. You have done so. Being half aeon, means that you were half immune to Yu Yevon's power. If this was ten years ago, and you became your own personal final aeon, you would have been able to fight off Yu Yevon from making you the next Sin. Thus putting an end to countless tragedy.

Gridion: I knew it. My destiny was to defeat Sin. And yet, Sin is my personal aeon.

Cindy: Sin was originally an aeon to begin with. The most powerful in existence. Of course Yu Yevon would want to keep it around as long as possible. But fate had it, so High Summoner, turned pro gunner, Yunalesca, would kill Sin.

Gridion: I had the feeling that her full name was that. But what If I went to Zanarkand. You the original Yunalesca recognize who I was?

Mindy: Yes. Yunalesca would know that the human race had finally 'repented'. But is was not the case. You had wished that Sin would be defeated soon. Not to mention the lies of Yevon being exposed.

Gridion: Me?

Suzy: Yes. You see Gridion, you are one third of this planet's creator, Helios. The Black Sphere, You, and the drive. There will be one point when going up against chaos, that you can become Helios.

Gridion: I don't get it though. How did I have to do with Sin's death?

Mindy: Being the living part of Helios, which is why you are the chosen one, you have the ability to alter fate, just by wishing. However, you are still alchemetic. You wished that Sin would die soon enough, but there had to be a price.

Gridion: The Aeons.

Cindy: You wished to find the most powerful sphere. It cost you your mother's life. But now, you can have your wishes for free of any cost.

Gridion: Then I have a very powerful wish. I wish that the final battle against Chaos, I shall fully Become Helios.

Suzy: Good wish. We shall now endow our powers upon you. Choose which one of us you'd like to be your main of the three. With that, you'll gain figure. Either taller, shorter, or fat.

Mindy: HEY!

Gridion: Definitely taller.

The thre then became part of Gridion. He could feel himself growing. He grew about 4 inches. He was now very tall. 7'2 to be exact. He was now taller then Kimhari.

Gridion: Time to face my destiny. I won't tell the others, for if they knew, they would try to take full advantage.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor Chapter 22: Chaos's first attack

* * *

2 months past since Gridion had acquired the Magus sisters. The gullwings had successfully won the Blitzball World tournament. It was all thanks to their constant changing formations, and unique style that each player brought with them. Especially Gridion, and what is now dubbed the most-lethal-shot-in-the-game, The vortex Shot. But as they were celebrating, a giant scorpion tail rose from the water, and swung into the Blitzball Stadium

Gridion: Oh great.

Yuna: What is that thing?

Rockhammer: It can't be.

The giant scorpion came up more. It had a lot of parts from Vegnagun. 

Gridion: CHAOS!

Gridion let his Bahaumut wings spread, and flew up to the giant machine. He then further transformed.

Gridion: MEGA FLARE!

Gridion launched his father's attack, getting only the giant Machina's attention. But Chaos blasted him backwards. Gridion didn't feel prepared.

Other others tried to strike it, but the Giant scorpion known as Chaos, kept attacking. Many fiends then came in. Gridion then smirked. 

Gridion: One would think that chaos would be one with the three of them. But I know for a fact that Kintaro is still very much alive. As for Crimson and Seymour, I don't feel their presences in that Machina.

The Giant tail struck him down. Gridion knew this wasn't going to be his final fight. He withdrew his sword. 

Gridion: Time for you to face what I truly am chaos.

His powerful sword, was a Kitana blade. It was five feet long. He had just acquired it. It was known as the Gate of Destiny, as it wielded a lot of power. It glowed brightly. Gridion felt a great surge in power.

Gridion: THE ATTACK OF HELIOS!

Gridion then jumped, and slashed many energy slashes at the giant machine, casuing some of it to break. But he was shot down. But Gridion wasn't done. The Giant Machina growled. Gridion knew, he had no choice now.

Gridion: SIN!

The mighty aeon merged from the ocean. It was ready to strike. It wrapped it's tentacles around Chaos, squeezing it very tightly. After some damage was done, Sin transformed into its overdrive mode.

Gridion: Finish this battle. GIGA-GRAVITRON!

Sin unleashed its most powerful attack. Many beams, and a gravity pool consisted of the attack, followed by a large explosion, heavily damaging the Machina. The Machina grew some wings, and retreated. Sin then vanished. Gridion collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. 

Gridion: They were right. I felt more divine power flowing through me. But it wasn't enough to fulfill the wish. I have to be very careful.

Gridion collapsed out cold. The next thing he knew, he was on the Celsius, in a bed. He was greeted by the sight of Paine, as he opened his eyes.

Gridion: How long…….was I out?

Paine: Only an hour. We found you after that Machina left. Was it chaos?

Gridion sat up, and nodded.

Paine: Why didn't you transform? You could have destroyed Chaos?

Gridion: My rage……..wasn't at its peak. When it is, then I will be able to


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor chapter 23: To make things right

* * *

The SS Eternity was now operational. It was the very airship that was used to help defeat Sin. Garik was piloting it. The Celsius was retired for the moment. There was even a large pool to swim in now.

After Gridion had finished up a swim, he got dressed into his normal clothes. He was having regrets about the past.

Gridion: It wasn't Yuna's fault for sacrificing the Aeon's. It was mine. The Magus sisters were right. I wanted Sin gone. The Aeons had to be given up. I wanted to be known for something. Chaos had to be made. I wanted to bring the Aeons back. Search for this.

Gridion looked at the black sphere, merged to his right hand. He sighed.

Gridion: Even my lust to have an aeon more powerful then any other, cost me my mother's life. But now, with my evolution to become God, I will have no problem to do so.

Gridion then looked out the window.

Gridion: I dealt a powerful blow to Yuna, for revenge. I stabbed her in the stomach, hoping to kill her. Instead, I took away her chance to give life. I still regret it to this day. I want to make up for it.

Gridion then walked over to Garik.

Gridion: Garik. Lead me to Zanarkand. I need to do something there. When we get there, leave after I've gone there. I will fly back here.

Garik did what he was asked.

A few hours later, Gridion had finished wrapping up his business, and was back on. He saw Yuna in the hallway.

Gridion: Yuna.

Yuna stopped Walking. Gridion then came up to her.

Gridion: I never did apologize for what I did a couple years ago.

Yuna: It's okay. There is no need. Maybe, I'm not meant to bring life to this world.

Gridion: It's not alright. I can never truly erase what I did. It was out of vengeance, because I wouldn't have the chance to know my father. But now, I've had that chance, due to hard work. I want you to know, that there is a huge storm coming up, and it will affect this entire world. I will seek out Chaos myself If I have to. I will destroy it. With my bare hands..

Gridion inwardly smirked, as he was transferring a healing spell into Yuna, without her knowing.

Yuna: I have, long since forgiven you. The problem is, you must forgive yourself.

Gridion: I finally have. And Yuna. For saving this world that I love with each and every bit of power and molecule of existence, thank you.

Gridion walked off. It was then, that Yuna started to feel Really horny. She then decided to seek out Tidus. Gridion smirked.

Gridion: That should take care of her. She will be out of action. Which Is what I need. I don't want to have to resurrect her, should she die. I don't want it to happen to anybody.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor chapter 24: Gridion's master plan

* * *

One week later, Gridion was fresh off another attack on Chaos. Except this time, he wasn't quite as successful. He lost. But he managed to get out. He knew, that chaos was retreating when he left.

So he woke up the next night, still very sore from his loss. Paine was there, to talk to him.

Paine: You know, your rage better build up soon.

Gridion: Self loathing Paine. This si all my fault.

Paine: Huh?

Gridion: I can't explain it now. Not until after I destroy Chaos.

Paine: At the rate you're going, the calm might as well be over.

Gridion: I know. There is a prophecy involving me. Until some requirements are met, I cannot defeat Chaos. But the Requirements are there, and they will be brought forth. I should tell you the prophecy, after Chaos is gone for good. But Kintaro is dead. He was caught in a very powerful attack. I sent him. That is what caused my defeat. I was distracted. I wanted to prevent Chaos from absorbing his soul, so that he could become a part of it.

Paine: Then at least your loss wasn't so bad. You did prevent it from powering up.

Gridion: But before I go and kick Chaos's ass, I need you to promise me one thing.

Paine the moved, and sat beside him, and kissed him.

Paine: Anything. You name it, it will be done. I promise.

Gridion then kissed her. She accepted the kiss, deepening it. But after a minute of pure bliss, the two separated, to get some air.

Gridion: Don't interfere. Lay low. I want everybody to do so. I will not have anymore deaths on my hands. Not anymore. Chaos is my battle, and my battle alone..

Paine: Okay. I...trust you. Just promise me one thing.

Gridion: Anything.

Paine: Don't die.

The two kissed again, with more passion.

The Following morning, Paine woke up. She didn't see Gridion there. She smiled, as she knew he was an early riser. Her clothes were sprawled all over the floor. She didn't bother to get up. For a few minutes. But when she did get dressed, she saw Yuna sitting on the floor, kees up to her face. She was slightly crying.

Paine: What's wrong?

Yuna: I'm...

Paine waited patiently for Yuna to answer. But Yuna gathered herself, and stood up. She hugged Paine.

Yuna: I don't know how, but...I'm Pregnant!

Paine almost burst with excitement.

Paine: Wow. I'm surprised. But won't this jeopardise your life?

Yuna: I don't think it will.

Paine: Does Tidus know?

Yuna: Naturally. First person I told. You're the second.

Gridion and I'm the third.

The two girls were surprised when Gridion walked in.

Paine: you rose up early again, didn't ya.

Gridion: I did. I had to take care of a couple of things. Namely, try to do a favour for Rockhammer. He's got a busy schedule for the next 3 months. Boy, is he fretting over it. And Rikku, trying to calm him down. Most hilarious thing I've ever seen.

Paine and Yuna nodded in agreement. Gridion motioned for the girls to follow them. They were now at the bridge. Everyone was there.

Gridion: Garik. Take us to Zanarkand. It's time they get surprised.

They arrived at Zanarkand 2 hours later. Everyone was amazed that it was all rebuilt.

Gridion: Neat huh? It took a lot out of me, but I managed to rebuild this entire city, with the power of the Black sphere. Now, let's go down to the city.

Everyone did go down.

Tidus: Is there anybody in this city?

Gridion: Nope. It has to be like that. People have to come to live here. In fact, that is a mission. To bring people to live in the great city of Zanarkand. There is even a memorial site, for all the summoners who have come to the city to extinguish Sin. I did this about a week or so ago, along with something else. The reason why Yuna is pregnant.

Everyone gasped. They didn't believe a word Gridion was saying.

Gridion: Just as I thought. You all know that it was I, who crippled Yuna a couple of years ago. It was out of revenge. At the time, I knew that Hurting Yuna once would compensate for the pain, that the aeons were destroyed. But as I have found out, that It was my fault that the Aeons died for a while. This world granted me a powerful wish, only because I was destined to have the black sphere. The death of Sin. But it was an alchemetic Wish. Something of equal value had to be paid. Paid in the powers of the Aeons, to grant an eternal calm.

Everybody understood all of that. But they didn't understand entirely what Gridion was saying.

Gridion: the Black sphere has many powers. To bring back life, and to heal. It is a taboo thing, that can only be in the hands of a responsible one. I am that. I cured Yuna's problem of never to have children, which was caused by me. But I had other reasons.

Now everybody understood what he meant by Having involvement. But now were confused for the other reasons.

Paine: You don't want her to help in your battle.

Gridion: Correct. I hoped she would be pregnant, so that would sideline her.

Yuna: How...cruel.

Gridion: If you truly understood Yuna, you'd have done the same thing. I don't want anymore death upon my hands.

Paine: You told me that last night. Before...

She didn't speak. Rikku picked up on that.

Rikku Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Aine and Gridion got it on. FINALLY. How was-

Gridion: Shut up Rikku.

Auron: Besides that, what is your intention. You plan on defeating Chaos on your own?

Gridion: HELLS YEAH! He's my responibility. Crimson would do anything to kill me. Since normal weapons are ineffective against me, he decided to go all out. Just to kill me. Well I don't plan on dying, nor do I plan on bringing death.

Rockhammer I knew something was up. That's why I had all those concert suddenly. Because you didn't want to have us helping.

Gridion: There's the problem. I do want you to help. You guys believing in me, is all the help I can possibly ask for.

Jecht: G-man. You shouldn't say something like that.

Tidus: Yeah. We want to help you.

Gridion: NO! I will not allow it. To many deaths have been on my hands, thanks to chaos. I'm going to lure it to a safe location. Away from civilization. I will kill Chaos, and all that it represents. Hatred towards one person. So deep, that you want to destroy the world to kill him.

Gridion hung his head, as he sniffled. He couldn't help but let a few tears loose.

Garik: Gridion shouldn't Cry. Garik understands. I was once like that, as were a lot of Ronso. Hatred towards the Guado. I don't like them at all, but Garik has learned that if we leave them in peace, they shall not bother us. Besides, the Guado that killed the Ronso, will pay dearly. But what Gridion is saying, is that Gridion wants to take care of chaos, because Gridion beleives it is Gridion's fault. It's not. But chaos is powerful, and only Gridion has power to match. Gridon was able to hold is own against Chaos before, and Gridion will do so again.

Gridion: Yes. That is my master plan. To keep you guys busy, so that I can fight alone. But I know, that you guys will still be fighting with me, because you guys...believe.

Gridion's Dragon wings appears, and he began to rise up.

Gridion: Oh, and before I go, There is a surprise for both Tidus and Jecht when they go home. Garik, bring people to Zanarkand. I will return soon, and chaos will be gone. I promise.

Paine stopped him before he could leave.

Paine: Like I said before. Don't die.

Gridion: I won't, and I can't. My soul won't rest until chaos is dead.

The two kissed very passionately, under the lights of Zanarkand. Nobody disturbed that moment. When it was done, Gridion flew off, to face his destiny


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2

Chaos Factor chapter 25: The final Battle begins

* * *

Gridion walked around Bevelle. Unfortunately, that was the only place where he could sense Chaos. Gridion smirked when he saw the Giant Scorpion. People began to run and scream.

Gridion: It's time. This is the final battle, Asshole.

Gridion jumped up, ad focussed his powers to slash Chaos. The scorpion retaliated with gunfire. But Gridion jumped up. He saw many turrets turn towards Gridion. He shielded himself from theope fire.

Gridion: Hurt Time. THE ATTACK OF HELIOS!

The seven turrets that were firing at Gridion were soon slashed down in a rapid minute, as Gridion just slashed all of them to death. He then turned his hand into a dragon claw, and shoved it into the backside. Chaos was still causing destruction to Bevelle.

Gridion: Time to freeze things up. DIAMOND DUST!

He focussed a powerful ice beam at the exposed part of chaos, before snapping his fingers. It slowed down Chaos a bit. The tail was then ready to strike. Gridion got out of the way, unscathed by the tail Chaos was completely down

Gridion: Idiot. That was rather easy. Now for the tail. IMPULSE!

The impulse attack had hit the entire base of the tail, knocking it down. It left a huge, long crater in its falling. He flew up, and transformed. When he landed in his full dragon form, he picked up the rest of chaos, and was about to strike down Chaos for good. But the tail came to life, and struck him in the back. He deformed, dropping the colossus machina. Gridion got up.

Gridion: I should have known something like this would happen.

Suddenly, ten fiends came at him. So he split into three. All three of them shouted something, when they got into a triangle formation

All 3 Gridions: Delta Strike.

The three Gridions used The Magus Sister's final attack. It killed all the fiends. Chaos began to reform It started to become Seymour. At least, a Giant version of him. He smirked. The scorpion tail then became one of the two arms, having a powerful claw to it.

Chaos Seymour: Pitiful. It took you three battles, just to reach this far.

Gridion: If you can hear this, I don't care.

Gridion then jumped up to the tallest building in the city. His energy was given back to him, by waiting for Chaos Seymour. Many spells were being cast at Gridion, but he reflected them all. Gridion then lunged towards Seymour, when his defence was down.

Gridion: Armour BREAK!

He slashed the centre part of Chaos Seymour, causing the main armour, to plain fall off. The armour break had literally broke the armour. Chaos Seymour struck the building down. Gridion flew for a minute. He was Summoning Sin. Sin did appear, in its overdrive form.

Sin: My son. Let us defeat this monster together. GIGA-GRAVITRON!


End file.
